


Coffee Stains and Missing Scarfs

by Hurricane_Luna



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Professor/Student kink, The 100 Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurricane_Luna/pseuds/Hurricane_Luna
Summary: “It’s just; I have never done anything like this with a female student before.” Raven raised her eyebrows and Abby quickly added, “Or male.”Prompt from the 2017 “The 100” kink meme on Livejournal.





	Coffee Stains and Missing Scarfs

**Author's Note:**

> Professor/Student kink.

Raven was late for class - again. It was the second time this week that she had over slept and unfortunately her biology class was on the other side of campus. If it had been closer by then maybe she would have been able to get there in time or if she had been able to run. Instead Raven walked as fast as she could and hoped for the best, but when she finally reached her class room it was 8:45am and the door was locked. Professor Griffin hated to be interrupted, so everyone who was late for class would have to wait for the 10 minute break half way through the lecture to be let in. So now Raven's only options were to wait or ditched the class.

Raven sighed and let her backpack dump down on the floor with a loud bump and then she slowly sat down next to it. She opened her bag and found her notebook and pen. This wasn't the first time Raven had been late for one of professor Griffin's classes and she had discovered that if she sat close to the door then she could hear most of what was said during the lecture. It wasn't the ideal solution, but it was better than nothing. 

Raven followed the class the best that she could through the door and when it was finally time for the break then Raven quickly packed her things and got to her feet. As the door opened she waited beside the doorway and watched as the other students left the class room. When there was finally a break in the flow of people leaving then Raven quickly made her way in. She hoped that she would have enough time to copy everything that professor Griffin had written on the whiteboard before it got erased, so it would be ready for the second half of the class.

But in her hurry to get inside, Raven ended up walking directly into professor Griffin who was holding a half empty cup of cold coffee. “I'm so sorry!” Raven said as her backpack fell from her hand and she pulled her scarf of her neck and tried to dry up the coffee that had soaked through her professor's light blue shirt.

“Miss Reyes, it's okay,” Abby said and held up her hands to get her to stop, but her student kept moving her scarf up and down the front of her shirt in a panic like manner. “Raven!”

That made Raven stop moving her hands, but then she realized that her now still hands were pretty much resting on her professor's beasts. She pulled her hands away almost violently and stepped back quickly. ”I'm really sorry,” Raven mumbled and she could feel her face redden. This was so embarrassing! Raven avoided her professor's glance as she bent down and grabbed her backpack of the floor and then quickly made her way over to the first empty seat she could find with her backpack in one hand and her now coffee stained scarf in her other hand.

Raven kept her head down for the rest of the lecture. She didn’t look at professor Griffin once and she didn’t hear much of what she was saying either. Raven couldn’t seem to concentrate. She was both embarrassed and a little turned on, which only embarrassed her more. This wasn’t just her professor; this was also Clarke’s mom! She couldn’t be feeling this way about her friend’s mom. It was just weird, but Raven couldn’t deny that she might look at professor Griffin in a different way than she did her other professors. And since she had broken up with her boyfriend she may have been looking at her more than she used to; seeing things that she hadn’t notice before. Like the way her eyes would soften when someone was having trouble answering a question or how she would smirk slightly every time she was about to say something really important; like ‘this will be the answer for a question on the midterm’ important.

But Raven’s favorite thing was the way she moved her hands around when she was speaking. She didn’t just speak with her mouth. She used her entire body to express what she was saying.

And Raven really liked that. She wanted to look up and see if professor Griffin was doing it right now, but she couldn’t get herself to raise her head, because if she looked at her then she would see the coffee stain on the front of her professor’s shirt. Oh, how she wanted to place her hands on that stain again and preferably without her scarf under her hands.

Raven sighed and slid down in her chair. “Stop it,” she mumbled to herself as she started drawing stars in the marrow of her notebook.

Raven hadn’t written any notes at all for the second half of the class and when it finally ended she had no idea what it had been about or what homework had been given for Monday. She would have to ask someone about it, but it could wait till later. Raven packed her bag and quickly got up and left the class room. She heard a faint “Raven” being called after her, but she didn’t stop to figure out who it was or what they wanted.

Raven didn’t slow down until she reached the dining hall where she was supposed to meet Clarke and Octavia for lunch. She walked inside and looked around the big room. It was still early, but the dining hall was filling up quickly and it took her a moment to locate Octavia in far corner with her head buried in a book. Raven got some food and then made her way over to her friend.

“What are you reading?” Raven asked as she placed her tray on the table and her backpack on the floor. She sat down and pushed her food across the table so Octavia could reach it.

“I’m reading homework for next period,” she said and grabbed a carrot stick of the plate. Octavia ate it slowly as she turned her focus back on her book.

Raven was about to say something, but then she noticed Clarke walking towards them.

“Why are people saying that you were touching my mother’s beasts today in class?” Clarke asked very loudly as she sat down next to Octavia, and Raven felt her cheeks redden again.

“Because Raven wants to sleep with her,” Octavia said without even looking up from the textbook she was still reading.

Raven looked from Clarke to Octavia and back again with a panicked expression. “That’s not true!” she said, but she knew deep down that that was a lie.

“Which part?” Clarke asked doubtfully as she folded her arms around her chest. “That you touched my mother’s beasts or that you want to sleep with her?”

“Both!” Raven answered, but she knew that her cheeks were becoming an even darker shade of red. “Well, actually…um… I did kind of touch her, but it was an accident, I promise!”

Octavia raised her eyes brows as she closed her book and Clarke asked, “How you to touch someone beasts by accident in the middle of class?!”

“I was just drying her off,” Raven almost yelled, before she had the time to think her answer through and judging from her friends facial expressions and then she had clearly said the wrong thing.

“You are really not making things better for yourself, Reyes,” Octavia said with a laugh as she turned her face to the side to look at Clarke, who was staring at Raven with big surprised eyes.

Raven sighed and covered her face with her hands. “It’s really not as bad as it sounds like!” she mumbled through her hands. Wait a minute. Did her hands smell like coffee? Raven breathed through her nose. They did. Just like her scarf did. Raven dropped her hands from her face and sat up straight.

“What is it?” Octavia asked as Raven started looking through her backpack.

“I can’t find my scarf. I think I forgot it in class,” she said and then she stood up and swung her backpack over her shoulder. “I need to go get it.”

“No, wait!” Clarke said and stood up as Raven started walking away. “I need to know what happened between you and my mom!”

“I will tell you later!” Raven yelled over her shoulder as she made her way through the overfilled dining hall. She walked quickly across campus even though she didn’t really have to hurry. There was still 30 minutes left of the lunch break, so the odds of professor Griffin being in the class room were slim.

But the odds had never been in her favorite. So when Raven walked into the class room she saw the very woman that she had wanted to avoid with her arms above her head and her shirt half off.

Raven knocked on the doorframe. “Um…  Professor Griffin?” she asked hesitatingly as she looked everywhere, but at her professor’s bar-covered beats.

Abby lowered her shirt from her face and smiled. “Raven,” she said, but then she noticed that the girl wasn't looking at her. “My tank top is stuck to my shirt, isn't it?”

Raven nodded. “Yeah, it is.”

“Oh God, please close the door!” Abby said with a sigh as she tried to separate the two pieces of clothing.

Raven closed the door and heard the lock turn on its own. “Does the door always do that?”

“Yeah, I have been meaning to get it fixed.”

“I thought you locked the door so you wouldn't get interrupted doing your lectures,” Raven said as she walked fully into the room and up to her professor, who was still struggling with her shirts. “Do you need some help?”

Abby grinned. “Yes please,” she said as Raven came even closer. She smiled when she noticed that her student was still avoiding looking at her chest. It was kind of adorable. “And I do hate to get interrupted, which is why I don't open the door when people knock in the middle of class. Be on time or don't come at all.” Abby sent Raven pointed look.

“I'm sorry I was late today, professor Griffin. I overslept,” Raven said as she took hold of her professor's tank top.

“You know it is okay to call me Abby when we're not in class,” she said and raised her arms over her head and held onto her light blue shirt while Raven kept the tank top in place. “Just like when you visit with Clarke.”

“Okay,” Raven said simply and nodded her head. Abby started pulling her shirt over her head and Raven pulled the top down. Her hands moved slowly and this time she couldn't help but look as her hands ran down her professor's side until they reached her hips. Her skin was so warm and soft.

“I'm sure yours are, too,” Abby said as she threw her shirt down on her desk and Raven looked up at her confused.

“What?” Raven asked and when Abby smirked at her then Raven felt her body go cold and she couldn't move. She had said it out loud. She had just told her biology professor that she thought she was warm and soft. When Raven gained some control of her body she quickly tried to move her hands of her professor's hips, but Abby held them in place with her own.

Raven looked down at their joined hands when she felt Abby starting to move them under her shirt. She breathed deeply in through her nose as Abby moved their hands further and further up the front of her body. Raven was afraid touch the skin under her hands or even move a finger. She didn’t want Abby to stop doing whatever she was planning to do.

And Abby didn’t stop until Raven’s palms covered her beast.

This time there was no scarf, no shirt just her hands against soft skin and a lance bra. But Raven didn’t know what to do now. This was her professor, her friend’s mom. She knew what she wanted to do, what her body wanted her to do, but she wasn’t sure she should do it.

Raven looked at Abby and expected her to be smirking at her, but she didn’t. She wasn’t even smiling. Instead she looked nervous and maybe even a little scared. “What are we doing?” Raven asked and she felt so relieved when a small smile spread across Abby’s lips.

“I honestly don’t know,” Abby said and bit her lip. “Do you want it to stop?”

Raven shook her head. “Do you?”

“No."

“Can I kiss your neck?” Raven asked then. Abby nodded slowly and tilted her head to the side a little. Raven leant down and carefully kissed the exposed skin just under Abby’s jaw. Abby sighed happily and Raven grew a bit more confident and started kissing her way down Abby’s neck.

Abby removed her hands from Raven’s - that were still pressed again her beast - and placed them on her student’s hips. She ran her fingers under Raven’s shirt so she could touch her naked skin. “I told you so,” Abby said with a moan as Raven slowly let her teeth sink into the skin on Abby’s collarbone.

Raven quickly let go of the skin and ran her lips and tongue over the bite. She lifted her head and looked at Abby confused. “What?”

“Your skin is very warm and soft, too,” Abby said with a smile and then she leant in and kissed Raven on the lips. Raven’s lips parted slightly and Abby could feel the edge of her student’s tongue against her lower lip. Abby sighed. Raven’s lips were just as soft as her naked skin, and her mouth was sweet and welcoming. Abby could kiss her forever, but then Raven started moving her hands that had otherwise been resting still against her beast. Abby moaned as she pulled her lips of Raven’s, and her head rolled back.

Raven kissed her jaw softly and then let her lips slid slowly down her neck until they reached the top of her professor’s beasts that weren’t covered by the tank top. She moved her hands down to Abby’s hips as she continued the kissing, but then Abby pulled away completely. Raven drew her hands back quickly and looked nervously at Abby. Had she done something wrong? Had Abby changed her mind?

But then Abby smirked and pushed the red leather jacket of Raven’s shoulder. Raven’s shirt came off next and Abby kissed her shoulder as she moved Raven the few steps to her desk, so she could lean against it as she unfastened her leg brace. And as Raven took off her brace and pants Abby pulled her tank top over her head.

Raven moved further onto the desk and parted her thighs, so Abby could stand between them. Her professor stepped closer and slowly ran her hands up Raven’s thighs – higher and higher until they reached her hot pants. Raven shivered and bit her lip when she felt one of Abby’s fingers move over the outside of her underwear; right against her center.

“You’re so wet,” Abby said as she circled her finger around the damp spot between Raven’s thighs.

Raven moaned. “Don’t sound so surprised.”

“I’m not,” Abby said and she almost sounded a little nervous. “It’s just; I have never done anything like this with a female student before.” Raven raised her eyebrows and Abby quickly added, “Or male.”

“Aw, I’m your first,” Raven said with a laugh.

Abby rolled her eyes and pressed her finger against Raven’s clit. Raven gasped as she closed her eyes and Abby kissed her neck. She moved her finger slowly and Raven spread her thighs further apart, so Abby could step even closer. “Am I your first professor?” Abby asked against Raven’s skin as her hips hit the edge of the desk.

When she didn’t get an answer Abby lifted her head and looked down at Raven. “Am I?”

Raven nodded slowly. “You are my very first,” she said. “Are you surprised?”

“No,” Abby said as she moved her hand away from Raven’s center. Her student bit out a disappointed sigh and then Abby tugged at her underwear.

“Why not?” Raven asked as she tried to help by lifting her butt of the desk, but her leg wouldn’t allow much movement, so Abby leant her back on the desk until she was lying down.

“Because you were so careful not to look at me in just my bra when you walked into the room,” Abby said as she pulled Raven’s hot pants down her thighs. She kneeled on the floor between her student’s legs and pulled the underwear completely off.

“That’s just because I like you,” Raven said and Abby moved in closer and ran her tongue through her folds. Raven’s back arched off the desk. “Shit! I was just trying to be respectful.”

Abby didn’t comment on it, she just slowly moved her tongue up and down, careful not to touch Raven’s clit just yet.

“For heaven’s sake!” Raven groaned impatiently. “Stop teasing!”

Raven could feel Abby laughing against her thighs, but her tongue stayed where it was. Raven was just about to say something more when she finally felt Abby’s tongue circle her clit. Raven let out a loud gasp and buckled her hips. Abby pressed her hands against her student’s hips to hold her in place and Raven suddenly felt like breathing wasn’t something her lungs did naturally own their own anymore. “Is it possible to forget how to breathe?” Raven asked. Her eyes were half closed and her chest was heaving. She felt so out of breath and she wasn’t even moving.

Abby lifted her face a little and licked her lips. “I never thought you would be one to talk this much doing sex.”

“You have thought about what it would be like to have sex with me?” Raven asked jokingly, but when Abby didn’t answer Raven lifted herself up on her elbows. She looked down at her professor, who was still kneeling on the floor with her face between Raven’s legs. “Have you?”

“Yes,” Abby simply said and Raven let herself fall back down on the desk with a bump.

“Was it awesome?” Raven asked with a grin. Abby rolled her eyes and bit down on the inside of Raven’s right thigh. She laughed slightly as Raven groaned, “That hurt!”

“Then let me kiss it all better again,” Abby said and then she kissed the reddening bite mark a few times, before turning her attention back on Raven’s clit.

Raven moaned and closed her eyes as her back arched off the desk. She was sweaty and she could feel papers sticking to her back. She really hoped that it wasn’t someone term paper. That would just be weird. But soon Raven didn’t care at all what she was lying on, because her thighs began to quiver and she was so close to the edge. She just needed at little more…

But then Abby suddenly pulled away.

Raven’s eyes fluttered open. Abby was back on her feet and leaning over her, and before Raven had a chance to ask her why she had stopped, then Abby moved her hand back down between Raven’s legs. She slid two fingers inside of her. The pace was slow, but deep and nothing like before. And when Abby moved her thumb up to Raven’s clit then it felt like her body was set on fire.

Raven moaned loudly. She was so close again, but she felt like something was missing. Raven pushed herself up from the desk and wrapped her arms around Abby. She wanted to kiss her, but at the moment she could barely breathe, so instead she buried her face in the crook of her professor’s neck.

Abby’s unoccupied arm wrapped around her as well and Raven hugged Abby even closer against her and she held her breath as she came.

It took Raven a moment to start breathing properly again and she could feel her heart beating fast in her chest that was still pressed firmly against Abby’s. She shivered as Abby moved her hand slowly from between her thighs. Abby wiped her fingers off on her jeans and her now free hand came to rest on Raven’s hip.

“I can’t believe this just happened,” Raven sighed with a laugh and then she reached down for Abby’s hand and pressed it against her chest – right over her still fast beating heart. “Can you feel that?”

Abby smiled softly and nodded and an even bigger smile spread across Raven’s lips. She had always thought that Abby was gorgeous and hot, but right now she looked beautiful. Her hair hung in soft curls around her face, her cheeks were light pink and her eyes were shining so brightly.

Raven sighed happily, which made Abby laugh and she leant forward and caught Raven’s lips with her own. Abby moved her hands up and gently held Raven’s face as she deepened the kiss.

Raven smiled against her lips and let her slid down the front of Abby’s body until it reached her jeans. Raven opened the button quickly and moved to pull down the zipper as well, but Abby stopped her.

“We don’t have time,” Abby said as she kissed the corner of her mouth, her cheek and her jaw before pulling away completely. “My next class starts in 5 minutes.”

Raven’s face fell, disappointed that she wouldn’t be able to touch Abby in the way she had just touched her.

“There’s a couch in my office,” Abby said then with a smirk as Raven looked at her confused. “There’s a desk too, but I thought we might mix it up a little.” 

“I like couches,” Raven said with a laugh and then she tilted her head to the side and smirked. “What time should we say, professor Griffin?”


End file.
